Pierrot
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: En un circo existia dos hermanos que actuaban ambos con mascaras, el menor de ellos siempre intentaba animar a una chica, pero no sabia que el prometido de esta tendria otros planes para él.


**Notas: **Hetalia no me pertenece

El circo de la cuidad siempre estaba abierto y siempre llenaba sus butacas, hasta venían gente de otras ciudades para verlo. Tenia su domador de leones, sus payasos, hasta su contorsionista pero sin duda lo mas famoso era sus equilibrista gemelos, siempre actuaban con la cara tapada por una mascara. Ademas una vez a la semana salían a actuar a la calle para los niños y familias que no se podían permitir ir a aquel circo.

Ambos hermanos montaban en un monociclo mientras se pasaban los bolos y oian a los niños aplaudir. El mayor de los gemelos se bajo de allí y empezó a darle caramelos a los niños que por allí pasaban y haciendo pequeños trucos de magia para animar a los mas pequeños.

Entre el publico se encontraba Alice, una chica italiana que era amiga de la infancia de ellos, siempre iba a sus actuaciones y mantenía muchas charlas con Antonio, el menor de los hermanos, sobre todo desde que la habían prometido a un hombre alemán de carácter muy frio. Con Antonio se podía desahogar y la hacia reír cosa que no conseguía con Ludwig, su prometido. Noto como alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro y ella dejo de sonreír sabiendo que era él. Le miro de reojo y vio como miraba a Antonio, de una manera que daba miedo, como si le molestara su sola presencia.

Vio como unos niños tiraban una piedra a Antonio y le daba en la cabeza tirándolo del monociclo. Se acercó hasta él mientras el mayor de ellos, Paulo buscaba a los niños con la mirada. Alice apoyo a Antonio en su regazo y vio como salía un poco de sangre de su cabeza, pero aun así él le hizo un signo para que sonriera. Alice sonríe levemente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y le acaricio la herida.

Paulo miraba todo desde lejos y se llevo la mano al pecho, ya sabia que a su hermano le gustaba esa chica y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, por mucho que le amase, salió de su trance al escuchar unos niños llorar a los que rápidamente les hizo malabares con unas pelotas para animarlo y poco después su hermano se unió a él con la mascara limpia de sangre.

Ya en el circo, Antonio se sentó encima de unas cajas mientras Alice le curaba sus heridas.

-Estoy bien, Alice-dijo Antonio con una sonrisa

-No digas mentiras…tienes una herida en la cabeza..ve~-murmuro llenándose sus ojos de lagrimas de nuevo

-Estoy bien-repitió y le acaricio la mejillas aun sonriendo-tu sonríe

Mientras ellos seguían hablando, Ludwig miraba a su prometida hablando con ese payaso y apretaba los puños, él había visto esa mirada especial que le dirigía su prometida a ese chico y eso no lo podía permitir, Alice era suya y no la pensaba compartir con nadie. Noto como una mano se posaba en su hombro y se giro para ver al hermano del que estaba con su prometida.

-Usted no puede estar aquí, solo los miembros del circo e invitados y dudo que a usted le hayan invitado-murmuro con gesto serio

Ludwig se dio la vuelta para irse del circo sin añadir nada mas mientras Paulo veía la escena que se llevaba a cabo en la sala, Antonio hacia reír a Alice. No pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza, su hermano nunca seria para él, eso lo tenia claro, pero no le desagradaba la chica que había escogido, lo único malo es que ellos tampoco podrían estar juntos, pero sabia que Antonio se conformaba con verla sonreír feliz. Había sido así desde que eran pequeños

_Flash Back_

Dos niños se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad practicando encima de una pelota, ambos aguantaban bien el equilibrio, aunque al menor le costaba mas mantenerse en pie, una chica se acercó a ellos y los observo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacéis?

Por esa interrupción, Antonio se cayo de la pelota haciendo reír a su hermano que todavía se mantenía en pie. El menor se levanto con su característica sonrisa y miro a la chica del rizo. Ella era de familia rica y se notaba en su forma de vestir tan elegante mientras ellos eran huérfanos y trabajaban en el circo como ayudantes de momento.

-¡Practicamos!¡Seremos los próximos equilibristas del circo Pierrot!

-Aunque si se sigue cayendo a ti te cogerán de payaso, hermanito~-dijo bromeando el mayor de los hermanos

Antonio inflo las mejillas por la burla del mayor, cosa que hizo reír a Alice. A la chica le encanta pasar el tiempo con los dos hermanos, se reía mucho y sobre todo disfrutaba con sus números, no dudaba que ellos serian los próximos equilibristas del circo, eran muy buenos.

-Ve~ no seas malo Paulo-nii-chan, seguro que os cogen a los dos de equilibristas

_Fin del flash back_

Antonio siguió haciendo reír a su amiga italiana mientras veía como Paulo dejaba de mirarlos desde la esquina y se iba. Ladeo la cabeza sin entender, no sabia porque siempre que estaba con Alice, Paulo prefería desaparecer de escena, no lo entendía, es como si quisiera dejarlos solos.

Al dia siguiente, unos minutos antes de la actuación, Paulo fue a ver como estaba el escenario para la actuación de su hermano, esta vez actuaria solo, él lo había pedido así, aunque de todas maneras tendrían su numero como siempre hacían. Cuando salió a la pista vio a dos hombres que no eran del circo trasteando con la cuerda que era de la actuación de su hermano

-¡Oigan! ¿Que hacen?

Los dos hombres se miraron y salieron corriendo cuando oyeron la voz de Paulo reclamándoles. El morenos se quedo mirando como se iban y examino la cuerda, no parecía que tenia nada pero no se fiaba…ojala la pudieran cambiar, pero no había una tan larga en el circo…tendría que hacer algo.

Francis miro las gradas que estaban llenas y sonrió, siempre llenaban y eso le agradaba, significaba que su circo era bueno, aunque esa noche no podía evitar estar nervioso, su amigo Antonio iba a hacer un espectáculo muy arriesgado, iba a subir al monociclo a lo alto del circo e iba a moverse por una cuerda sin red de seguridad abajo. Sabia que lo había ensayado muchas veces con su hermano pero aun así no podía evitar tener una mala sensación de la actuación, como si algo fuera a salir mal. Vio como Antonio se ponía a su lado ya con la mascara puesta y vestido para actuar.

-¿Estás listo?

El moreno solo levanto el dedo en signo de que si y salió a la pista, hizo una reverencia al publico y subió hasta arriba donde tenia el monociclo y una barra para poder mantener el equilibrio mejor. Empezó a andar por la cuerda montado en el monociclo mientras todos los miraba desde abajo, el publico aguantaba la respiración esperando que llegara bien a su destino y entre ellos estaba Alice que veía como su amigo se movía por la cuerda con seguridad, rezaba para que estuviera bien.

Francis lo miraba cuando noto una mano en el hombro y se giro para ver quien era cuando vio a Antonio, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿a que viene esa cara?-dijo el menor sonriendo-¿ya me has anunciado?

-Si él esta aquí…¿Quién esta…?-dijo Gilbert, el domador del circo mirando al supuesto Antonio avanzar por la cuerda

-El único que con la mascara puesta es exactamente igual a Antonio…

-¡Paulo!-exclamo Antonio al mirar lo que pasaba en la pista

Cuando iba por mas de la mitad de la cuerda, esta se partió haciendo caer a Paulo, caía y no había nada para amortiguarle la caída ni nada para protegerlo. Antonio salió a correr cuando lo vio, todo para él pasaba como a cámara lenta, su hermano cayendo, su mascara desprendiéndose de su cara dejando ver su rostro y las exclamaciones del publico y por ultimo el golpe de su hermano contra el suelo.

-¡Paulo!-grito depositando la cabeza de su hermano en su regazo cuando llego hasta él.

Le quito unos mechones de pelo de su cara para poder ver los ojos de su hermano, vio que tenia sangre en la cabeza pero aun así le sonreía como si no pasara nada, Antonio no pudo evitar que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas

-¿P-Porque has hecho esto? N-No tenia que haberlo hecho..

-Y-yo te tengo que proteger Antonio…siempre te protegeré..-susurro Paulo con esfuerzo

-E-eres idiota, no tenias que haber hecho esto, n-no te tocaba a ti, e-era mi numero

-L-Lo se, pero así podrás disfrutar de la chica que te gusta…-susurro sonriendo el mayor

-A mi no me gusta Alice…m-me gustas tu..

Paulo abrió los ojos sorprendido y con dificultad acaricio la mejilla de su hermano menor y movió los labios para decirle un "te quiero" para después cerro los ojos mientras su hermano intentaba que volviera a despertar.

Alice se acercó a ellos alejándose de su prometido, ella sabia porque ellos dos llevaban siempre la mascara, siempre mostraban una sonrisa al mundo, para que nadie fuera capaz de entrar en su pequeño mundo, un mundo que era solo de los dos y que no se le permitía el paso a nadie, ese mundo que se había formado cuando habían perdido a sus padres, ella los había visto llorar pero de un dia para otro ambos se pusieron esa mascara y decían "estoy bien". Todo el circo se movió para dar con el culpable de todo esto, mientras Antonio cogía a su hermano en brazos y lo llevaba corriendo a la clínica mas cercana que conocía.

Unos días después, Antonio se encontraba sentado en la silla al lado de la cama de su hermano mayor, los médicos decían que estaba inconsciente y que era un milagro que no se hubiera muerto pero que se había roto muchos huesos. Sostenía la mano de su hermano, y le tapo bien para después acariciarle la mejilla.

-Hoy Alice ha venido al circo, dice que ya no se casa con Ludwig, ha encontrado a un chico con el que jugaba de niña y han empezado a salir. También han detenido al alemán, parece que fue él quien pago a esos hombres para que hicieran lo de la cuerda…p-para matarme…Francis dice que pondrá mas seguridad para que no vuelva a pasar eso…-apretó la mano de su hermano y las lagrimas se volvieron a formar en sus ojos, le dolía tanto que Paulo estuviera así por su culpa y mas que no respondiera-Pau…despierta…por favor…

Cerro los ojos llorando amargamente, no se imaginaba un mundo sin su hermano, no podía era demasiado difícil para él, seria como si no saliera el sol, porque Paulo era la persona que mas quería en el mundo. Noto como alguien acariciaba su pelo revuelto y levanto la vista para ver a su hermano sonreír y que con las manos le hacia un gesto para que sonriera.

…

Espero que os haya gustado

El fic esta inspirado en el video Pierrot –Ver Senka por si alguno lo quiere ver

Merece review?


End file.
